


Welcome Home

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Chapter 99 spoilers, Credit to @Shouto_Icyhot on Wattpad for original idea, Fluff, Gear is sad, Gear is soft, Kuro regrets, KuroMahi (Minor), M/M, Mahi is a damn nosy Eve as always, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Smut, uh idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: When they met, Gear didn't exactly know what to really do. It was sudden when his visitor came to him for help. After being alone for a long time, Gear almost felt....happy that he had someone with him. And to think his visitor was another species of immortal that neither of them knew what it was called at the time, it still made him want many things. A friend most of all.His name was Sleepy Ash.
Relationships: Gear/Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. The Past in which brought them together.

When they met, Gear didn't exactly know what to really do. It was sudden when his visitor came to him for help. After being alone for a long time, Gear almost felt.... _happy_ that he had someone with him. And to think his visitor was another species of immortal that _neither_ of them knew what it was called at the time, it still made him want many things. A friend most of all. 

His name was Sleepy Ash, a vampire that they eventually figured out from stories that mortals made up through the years. Sleepy Ash wanted Gear to kill him, but he couldn't, it wasn't that simple, however, he also didn't want to kill the other immortal since he didn't want to be alone again. So even after Gear sealed his powers, he couldn't help but offer his home for the Vampire to stay in. He hoped the vampire would take the offer, and to his relief, the other accepted it. 

Despite the species difference of the two, they got along pretty well. They also had some common traits, such as; sleeping til noon, lazy with chores and being adequate cooks. But they somehow made it work. When Gear cooked, Ash cleaned and when Ash cooked, Gear cleaned. Laundry was Ash's specialty it seemed, so Gear let him go with that, but when he did his own clothes, Ash allowed him to. 

Eventually, the two became curious on new technologies being made, they shared likes along with interests and hobbies. They've gotten closer and closer throughout the years, and Gear could only hope it could stay this way. He was getting a bit too attached to the vampire, and the vampire the same to him. They wanted each other and they knew that their friendship was turning out to be deeper the longer they stay with each other, and the two immortals didn't think that it would be a bad thing. 

Ah but, he could only blame the people who summoned Ash to go to Japan to kill the Count of all Vampires. He promised he'd come back so they'd fix the roof of their shared home, but he never returned. 

Yet Gear stayed within the home, _wondering_ , _hoping_ that the other would turn up. Surely the vampire wouldn't leave him alone like this, right? Where could he be? What happened to him? Was he alive? Was he dead? 

That last thought hurt him the most, they've gotten so close to the point where Ash could call his name to bring him back to reality when he was in werewolf form, he couldn't handle it if what he thought was true. What if Sleepy Ash died, and he didn't do anything to help stop it? 

Sighing sadly, Gear got out of his seat below the hole within the roof, taking his jacket to leave to Japan. If Ash was dead, then he will avenge the vampire, CCC or C3 as Ash said before he left, he'll steal their life like how they stole his. 

* * *

Centuries pass, friends come and go, and yet, he had never found the vampire. Sure he met other vampires, but none of them were Ash. He missed that asshole for gods sake. 

_Just where could he be?_

It's been centuries without a word from him or even a visual, all he had was a picture of Ash before he left, looking back at him in his white cloak. It hurt every time he looked at the picture, above all else, he never gotten revenge for who took him. He could be alive somewhere and needing help, but he couldn't find a single clue. Gear knows he should go back to Japan to try again, it's been so long since he met Youtarou too and told him about Sleepy Ash, so surely, Ash would be somewhere, right? He could need help now, and Gear would be happy to get out of the house to help him. 

Sighing, he looks out the window of his bedroom, Gear could only wish that his bed wouldn't be so empty anymore. He'll be mad when Ash ever decides to show his face if he _is_ alive, but deep down, Gear would be happy that he's alive. 

_"You better be alive, asshole."_

* * *

The first time Gear sees _him_ , he's mad and kicks the vampire's ass.

The second time they came face to face, Gear still wants to punch that goddamn face of his, hating the way the vampire looked guilty and sad for leaving and never telling him he was alive and okay. He really hated the human that forced a contract onto _his_ vampire. Damn it, he wishes that Ash could take back his power and sacrifice the kid so they could be together again, just him and Ash. But the vampire is close to the damn human kid. Mahiru, was it? He hated how he touched the vampire while nobody was looking, how he looked at Ash with those large and innocent eyes of his. _Fuck_ he should just take Ash away for a moment, so that they could be alone to _talk._

So that's exactly what he did. 

Gear _casually_ as he could to not spook the injured human, walked over to the pair to take the vampire's arm, only to be stopped by the Eve to ask him what he wanted from his Servamp. Gear almost wanted to spit in his face and say that the vampire was _his,_ and didn't belong to some human that only gets his partner injured, but Mahiru was just like Youtarou, so he bit his tongue. However, Gear was glad that Ash understood and reassured the human that he would be fine so the human could let him go. 

Good, because he was thinking of kicking the kid out and back into the river they were found in. 

"Gear." Ash started as Gear led him upstairs, the home was unfamiliar to him, so he didn't exactly know where the werewolf was taking him, but he trusted him, even if Gear kicked his ass. He deserved it. "Shut up." Gear hushed him, walking towards his room to only pull the clueless vampire in, letting go of the vampire's arm to close the door behind them. Ah, and Ash realized what this was about by the face he made in realization. 

Ash _has_ been more expressive around him first and foremost. 

"Oh..." Ash spoke again, looking between the quiet werewolf and to the bed, which he could guess is where the other wanted him to be on. "We need to talk, Ash." 

"I see...." Ash nods, moving to the bed to sit down onto it, patting beside him for the werewolf to join him for their talk. "I'm pretty sure I know what this is about...I'm sorry I didn't come home Gear." Ash apologized, looking down at his hands nervously. He knew Gear was mad, and he has the right to be, but that doesn't mean that he enjoys being yelled at, even by him. "Stop apologizing, I already told you I don't want to hear any of it, Ash." Gear sighs out, taking one of the vampire's hands to intertwine with his own. "I thought you were dead, Ash. I went to Japan to bring you back, but there was no trace of you, nobody saw you, nobody heard of you. Not even subclass vampires I met along the way. You just disappeared. It's been _centuries,_ asshole." the werewolf spoke low, clutching onto the slender hand of his partner, thankful that he could get this much after so long. He missed touching the vampire and he is sure the vampire missed touching him from how the other leans against him to rest his head on his shoulder. Just how it used to be when it was just the two of them. "I'm so-" "Don't." Gear stopped him, "Just be quiet and let me hold you for awhile." 

"Okay." Ash agrees, closing his eyes to relax against the immortal, enjoying their quiet time. 

After the whole war and all that fighting with Tsubaki and C3, he just hoped he'd be able to relax in silence to regain his bearings and sanity, but to think he'd be able to get more when he's with Gear. He missed it, he really did. They were alone for so long and probably suffering without each other, and it hurt. However, Ash finally felt at peace, if he were to die, he'd wanna die in the arms of this fight-ready werewolf. 

Though, eventually, their positions changed. To which had Gear peacefully holding the vampire in his arms, while the other rested his face against the other's chest. They were quiet, as if they were asleep. But with many questions inside their head to tell one another, it's only a matter of time til their feelings are revealed. 

"Hey Ash." Gear spoke, interrupting the vampire's well-needed rest. "Hm?" 

"I wanted to tell you this when you came back, but, perhaps I see you more than a long time friend." 

Opening his eyes, Ash looked up to the werewolf, seeing those gold eyes, searching, _hoping_ for something within his own eyes, perhaps hoping that he felt the same. And Ash would be lying if he said he didn't. 

"I wanted to tell you when I got back, but I feel the same, Gear." 


	2. Old Promises and New Promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has only been a day with the Sloth pair being in London, next thing you know, Gear and Youtarou were attacked when Kuro and Mahiru were at the bread store. 
> 
> It was honestly such a bother calling out for the werewolf to calm down. Luckily though, Kuro and Youtarou were able to break him out of his spell, which, it was mostly the human companion Gear has. It made the Vampires jealousy show just a tad bit, but he wouldn't admit it. 
> 
> Chapter 99 spoilers!!!!

It has only been a day with the Sloth pair being in London, next thing you know, Gear and Youtarou were attacked when Kuro and Mahiru were at the bread store. 

It was honestly such a bother calling out for the werewolf to calm down. Luckily though, Kuro and Youtarou were able to break him out of his spell, which, it was mostly the human companion Gear has. It made the Vampires jealousy show just a tad bit, but he wouldn't admit it. 

So now they were at the same home in which they lived with each other so long ago, Kuro had already saw the hole that was still in the roof, and he _knew_ that Gear wanted to fix it with _him_. The vampire was guilty for not coming home, but now he wants to fulfill his promise the other had been waiting for centuries for. 

After all, Gear was the one to insist on it on their little lunch date on the balcony. 

"Alright, when do you wanna fix it then? You know I can't be out in the light." Ash tells him, taking another bite of his sandwich. He could see why Gear looked happy when he took a bite of his own sandwich, these were pretty good. "Sunset, it's been a long time, Ash. I don't want to keep mopping up and sweeping the floor every time it rains, snows or whenever the leaves fall and get into the home." The werewolf turned to face the other, after their whole conversation about meeting new friends and about human lives being short, Gear had became soft, he almost wanted to tease the other just like they used to do back then, but that would probably end up with the vampire going over the railing by an angry mutt. So he wouldn't risk that. 

"Alright, after our lunch date, you want to cuddle?" The vampire offered simply, causing the werewolf to look at him with wide eyes in shock. Was what he said that terrible? 

"That's the first time I've heard you say that, you really had gotten soft, Ash." 

"Oh shut up, what a pain, look at you being all smiley over a _sandwich,_ Gear." 

"It's a good sandwich that Youtarou made, do you ever smile when your Eve makes something?" 

"No? And let's not talk about other men when it comes to our relationship, Wolf." 

"Oh? Jealous?" 

"Geaaar!" The vampire whined, ignoring how his partner chuckled. It was just like old times like this, which just them together. Gear missed it, so did the Vampire. So they are finally happy to have each other back. Gear just wish that the Vampire could stay with him. 

"Ash, why can't you stay here? Is it because of the whole war thing?" Gear implored, tone serious. It caught the bloodsucker off guard, but he understood the reason of his question, if he had the option to stay in London with Gear, he would take it. London is his home, this safe house was _their_ home. But with his siblings needing him and Mahiru, he needed to be there to defeat Tsubaki before he could finally be at peace. "Unfortunately, Gear....Trust me, I would take the option of staying here with you, but with the siblings needing me and my Eve to defeat the Eighth, I can't. Either I take back my power, or I go back to Japan without it. Why can't _you_ come with us and live in Japan? Your friend is Japanese, isn't he? Why can't you come with us so we could all be together?" Ash countered, and Gear could agree that the other made a very good point. "Ah, I didn't think of that. I suppose you're right. I'll mention it to him, I'm sure he's homesick. And besides, if you need help killing Tsubaki, I could assist."

"I'm not going to kill him, I just need to defeat him to the point where I can talk to him properly." Ash cut in, he knew he was insane to try, but he hoped it would work. "I see, but I could still help." Gear continued to offer, and Ash couldn't help but feel happy about it, they do need allies since he is the only vampire that is strong enough to fight the renewed Eighth. "Help would be nice, if you want, then I won't stop you. It'll be like old times." Ash accepted with a shrug, when Gear makes up his mind, it was hard to deter him from doing what he wanted. "Alright, let's finish up, I would like that cuddles you offered." 

"Oh? So you do want it?" 

"Shut up, Vampire." 

" _Make me."_

Oh, he fucked up. 

"What did you say?" Gear growls out, low and threatening. 

Oh hell, he was going to pay for it. 

"I said...." Ash paused, looking straight into the gold of his partner's eyes. " _make me."_

But Ash couldn't help but enjoy the way his partner gets heated pretty fast. 

"You asked for it, _Vampire."_ Gear hissed, getting out of his chair to grab the fabric of his partner's jacket. Ash could only grin up at the werewolf while he did so. "Short temper as always." Ash pushed out, and yikes, that was the end of him. Gear growled and slammed the younger immortal onto the balcony floor, causing the other to grunt out from the shock of it. They both can clearly hear the two humans below them shout their names for them to stop, however, those shouts went to deaf ears, not when Gear was straddling the vampire to keep him down, hands pinning his slim wrists so Ash couldn't fight back. Even though they both knew that he could if he wanted to. "You know I have been holding back since I've seen you, don't make me make a mess of you on this balcony floor." Gear growls out, just an inch of touching noses to the other beneath him. "Depends on what type of mess you're talking about Gear. One type of mess with no clothes on, or what you did when you kicked my ass?" Ash challenged, tilting his head to peer up at the older immortal better. He could already tell that it was the first option he mentioned, though, it was fun to mess with the other to get him to admit what he wanted. 

Ah, however, they were both still virgins, well, he didn't know for sure with Gear, but Ash knew he still was. "Are you seriously that blind? You already know." Gear hissed, leaning down more to connect their mouths. And damn, did it feel so good. The way Gear dominated his mouth passionately made Ash feel a little bit _too_ much. God, he wanted it, he wanted so bad, but he knew he had to be patient, even if Gear wasn't doing well himself by the way he felt something hard against his lower stomach. "Gear..." Ash groaned out when their mouths separated, letting out a breathless moan when the werewolf started to attack his throat next to give it some love. "What?" the werewolf grunted, but he didn't stop his ministrations against that pale throat of his partner's, he wanted to hear more. "You're about to give out our _secret_ relationship, y'know..." Ash breathed out, yet, he didn't dare to stop his partner. It felt too damn good. "I don't care, now shut up." Gear demands, letting go of Ash's wrists to start unbuttoning that troublesome jacket of his to get to his shirt. However, by the time he got to the last button, the two were interrupted by the thumping of feet close to the door of the balcony. Fuck, right when it was getting good too. "Damn.." the vampire mumbled, getting the werewolf's attention for him to stop when he heard it. So the two pulled apart quickly so they wouldn't get caught in a vulnerable position, with Ash hiding the front of Gear's pants to hide the prominent bulge that was visible. The werewolf could only thank him quietly for it. 

"You two better not be fighting! I thought you were getting along!" Youtarou shouts when he opened the balcony door, yet, he quieted down when he noticed that neither of them were hurt. "Kuro? Are you okay? The buttons of your jacket are unbuttoned." Mahiru points out, moving his way to his Servamp, although, he stopped when the Vampire raised a hand for him to keep his distance for now. "I'm fine, we're both fine. I unbuttoned them myself. He didn't touch me." Ash reassured the human, still though, he and the werewolf shared a side glance with each other, and it was an all telling look of _"bullshit."_

"Okay...if you're sure. I don't want you hurt again after he hurt you." Mahiru told his Servamp, clearly not believing Kuro's reassurance, but he knew not to push it. "He won't hurt me again, we're buddies now. You two can go back down now, we were having a chat." 

"But he grabbed you-" 

"He did, but it wasn't because he was mad." 

"What do you mean-"

"You two leave, I need to talk to him more. We were getting somewhere before you two interrupted." Gear spoke up, catching the humans off guard. And luckily, the two obeyed and left without being told a second time, even closing the door. 

The two lovers immediately looked at each other afterwards with the same thought in their heads. 

"Tonight?" Ash spoke what Gear was thinking. 

"Yeah, tonight after we fix that roof." 

"Deal." 

"Thanks for covering for me though." Gear thanked as he got up onto his feet, helping the other when he stood. "I wouldn't want nobody else but me to see that." 

"That's true." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in the next one uwu~ Thanks for readin'~


	3. First Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sowwy I am an asexual virgin 19+ I suck at sex, but here's the sin, yw. Aftercare+Fluff is the next chapter, it's gonna be hella cute uwu

Luckily, they were able to complete the hole in the roof before dinner time. The two humans offered their help, since it would be quicker if they all pitched in, however, both the werewolf and vampire decided they would fix the roof themselves, after all, they promised each other that it would be the two of them to complete the task. 

"Looks good to me, how about you?" The vampire spoke out after wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had ditched his jacket earlier in the middle of the project, but Gear made a point that the vampire's coat tails could grab things they needed without having to move from their spots. So he once again was shedding his jacket off, to at _least_ cool off a bit, unknowing exactly what it was doing to the poor werewolf beside him, whom stared. "Yeah, it looks good." 

"I meant the roof, Gear." Ash turns to face the other, catching the man off guard. 

"Shut up. I don't remember you being like this in the past." Gear grunts out, turning away to gather the hammers, box of roof nails and the extra wood they sawed up, Ash doing his part to help out to be useful. "People change, Gear. Just a little bit, besides, you're used to me teasing, I'm just teasing more on the more mature level." 

"Are you trying to test my patience?" Gear warned and got up from the roof to head down the ladder, like a normal person, unlike Ash, whom just _jumped_ off and landed gracefully onto the grass below them, looking up to his partner. "I didn't even know you had a patience, It seems you have also changed." 

"Why you little shit, and use the damn ladder Ash!" he shouted in complaint, causing the other to huff, roll his eyes and hold the ladder for him. "Oi, be grateful I'm down here to hold it so you wouldn't fall. Besides, this is a nice view." It took a bit for Gear to understand by the view the vampire meant by, but when he looked down at his partner as he was climbing down, he saw that the vampire wasn't looking at his face, rather...his...

"You are truly an asshole." and with that said, he dropped the box of nails and his hammer down, knowing that the vampire was quick enough to evade the items, although, it was nice that he didn't miss the low chuckle that the vampire let out as he dodged the offending objects. It was nice to hear it after such a long time. 

"Hey, are you two finished? Dinner is done." Mahiru came around and announced, catching the pair off guard. But they quickly composed themselves to nod as Gear steps onto the grass. "Yeah, just finished." Ash answered for them two, bending down to grab the items the werewolf intended on dropping onto his head, and now it was Gear's turn to get a good view. "That's good, how about you two bathe before you guys eat? You both look a bit filthy." The Eve comments, pointing to the dirt and sweat on their clothing, the pair both looked at each other then when the vampire straightened up, and ah, he was right, they looked dirty. "A shower will be needed, that's alright. Tell Youtarou that we'll be there soon." Gear speaks up when he turned back to the Eve, grabbing the ladder to turn it horizontally to lean against the house til they have a use for it again. 

Mahiru nodded and turned to leave, expecting to hear the two follow behind him, but once he was far enough off, he turns back to see some sort of telepathic conversation the two immortals were having. As Mahiru watched Gear point to both himself and then to the vampire a couple of times while Kuro watches his finger switch between him and back to its' owner, seeming to understand what he meant since he responded with a quick nod, before them too, started to head towards him. 

It was probably to quietly discuss about who was going in for a bath first. But he would never know for certain as he carried on his way to relay the message Gear had told him to tell the other human within the home. 

The two immortals followed farther back to keep their conversation to themselves, talking lowly amongst themselves. "What if they figure it out? Do you want that?" Ash asked the werewolf quietly, the werewolf just silently told him that they should bathe together, and he understands that it will be quicker and it will save water, but he doubts that if Gear didn't want their secret relationship to be revealed to the two humans, then it was a bad idea. Truthfully, the vampire could care less whether or not their relationship stays secret, but the werewolf on the other hand tends to keep most of his business to himself, yet, they had both changed yet stayed the same since the time they parted. Gear could be different now, but he wouldn't know quite yet. "I partially don't care, if they know about it, it's good because then your Eve wouldn't be touching all over you in front of me, but for my end, Youtarou would lecture me about keeping quiet and that I should've said something sooner. I'm sure that is why Youtarou and your Eve get along so well. They are both housewives." Gear sighed out, Ash couldn't help but snort, he wasn't all that bothered if they know, but knowing that Mahiru would assume that they kept up this secret relationship for decades, and that it was the reason Gear beat his ass to a bloody pulp because he never returned, he would be mad too. He's expecting to get hit by Mahiru when it gets revealed, but for now, until it is revealed beit on accident or on purpose, then he supposes they both agreed it didn't matter to the two immortals. "So you really do hate when Mahi touches me, huh? But agreed, they are like the mom friends, it's such a pain." 

"Shut up, you hate it when Youtarou touches me too. And now having to deal with another housewife, it's going to be a hassle. We're gonna get yelled at like we've been caught in an affair or something." Gear grunts out, even just thinking about it makes him exhausted. Perhaps as the sin of Sloth, this is possibly what the vampire always feels like during so much social interaction. "I do, and I will admit that, Gear. I agree though, double the yelling, I can't deal." He sighs heavily, he already feels tired and it's not even that late enough to sleep. Ah, then again, they are still on about what they'll be doing before bed. More work for the both of them, but at least he'll be able to sleep tonight. 

"Shocking, you can admit something for once, but let's just head up so they wouldn't wait too long." Gear says, taking the vampire's wrist to lead him back to the back door to avoid the humans, they didn't exactly want to be caught going into the only bathroom together, but oh well, if it happens, it happens. 

The vampire took a bit longer in the bath than usual once Gear left. 

* * *

So once dinner was finished, the older immortal didn't seem to wanna wait any longer. So once he stood up, seen the younger immortal stacking his dishes, he didn't waste time to let him finish since he grabbed that slim wrist to pull him up, catching the vampire off guard as well as getting the attention of the two humans. "Gear? What do you need Kuro for?" Mahiru voiced out while the werewolf was practically dragging his partner out of his seat. 

Oh, the vampire knew what Gear wanted.

The vampire wanted to say something, but Gear was quick to reply. "It's none of your business." 

Mahiru was about to retort, however, Youtarou cut in before he could, thankful that he did. "You two have been shady all day, what is the deal? I know you two need a lot of catching up, but this isn't like you Gear, and speaking of which, you both went up to the shower, yet none of you came down besides you first Gear. Is there something you need to tell us?" Youtarou asked them suspiciously, pushing one of the pair to fess up. "I was expecting that Kuro would be in his room or with us when you were in the bath Gear, but I couldn't find him anywhere in the house. Where did you go Kuro?" Mahiru mentioned, looking to his partner to get the other to tell him. The two immortals then looked at each other, as if they were trying to see who would fess up first, but Gear decided to answer for them, turning to face the humans, yet he never once let go of Ash's wrist. "Why so many questions? Is it wrong that I want to be alone with him? It's been decades." 

"Well, I suppose that is true, but you guys have been sneaking around too, what's the deal in that? It's like you two are trying to avoid us." Youtarou countered. "It's okay if you wanna be with him Kuro, but at least tell me so I don't think you're avoiding me for a reason, we're partners you know, you can talk to me, is he forcing you at all? He hurt you too-" 

"Mahiru, this is nothing you did. And besides, we aren't sneaking around, this was our home together y'know, we lived here with each other, so this is how we always were. But we aren't avoiding you guys, it's just this is our business I guess." Ash finally spoke, since he was quiet for awhile. "And besides, I was outside during his bath-" 

"We might as well just say it, Ash." Gear sighs out, causing the other to stop to look at him. The humans were looking at them with concern on the matter, like something bad happened to them that they couldn't tell them. "Are you sure-" 

"We were bathing together, what of it? We used to do that when we were living together too, it saves the water." 

Oh, that's what Gear wanted to say. The vampire quickly shut his mouth before he could say anything else. 

"Huh?! Seriously? You two bathed together? We have been friends since I was a child and we never bathed together!" Youtarou shouts in disbelief, envious that the Vampire beside his friend was able to relax in the tub with him. Mahiru didn't know what to feel at first, but friends do bathe together and it does save water, so what was so bad of it? "That is because it is different, and personally, I rather bathe alone." Gear grunts out, he could feel that the vampire next to him wanted to duck and run out of the room, and so did Gear himself, but he had to say some sort of explanation. 

Actually, no he didn't, it's none of their business what he and the vampire does. He doesn't need to tell them everything. 

"But then why did you bathe with him- wait, Gear! Where are you two going!" Youtarou shouts after the two when Gear turned away towards the hall where the stairs were, leading his immortal lover by the arm, to which the other didn't object and walked with him willingly. "We're going to bed, don't bother us." The werewolf told them sternly, and with that said, the two immortals left and headed upstairs to what will be _their_ room for now on. "You alright?" Gear asked the younger, and at first, the vampire didn't exactly catch it, but when he thought it over, he didn't expect the other to show concern. Yet, again, they both changed. "Huh? Ah, I'm fine, still not good with confrontations." Ash replied when he turned his head to face the other, watching as the other did the same for him. "Yet you confronted me about our promise." Gear reminds him, and the vampire just sighs. "Because I'm used to you, I can confront you and I was able to confront my fifth sibling about what I have done, but I'm still not used to being in the middle of a confrontation, makes me feel awkward." 

"Hm...I suppose so." Gear agreed and continued their way to the room, and when they did, it wasn't long until the door was opened, closed, locked and with them on the bed with the younger on the bottom and the oldest on top. 

It wasn't also that long for their clothes to come off with the vampire limp and relaxed under the werewolf's ministrations, letting out breathless moans as the older kisses and sucks marks into his throat. "Wow....this didn't take long at all.." the Vampire breathed out in bliss, keeping his arms up and above his head that the werewolf instructed him to do. "Shut up, you've been nothing but a tease all day. Spread your damn legs." Gear demanded, and it caused the vampire to let out a snort but obeyed the command and spread his thighs farther apart for the other to comfortably situate himself between them. "Bossy. But I guess I'll behave this one time." 

"If you misbehave the next time, I'll be sure to shackle you down onto the bed, don't make me." Gear warned. "How very sexy of you, I'll be sure to make you. But go ahead and go in Gear, I didn't spend longer in the bath for no reason y'know." Ash tells him, opening his eyes to look at his partner. And damn, he looked like he would go feral any moment. And for a second, the vampire didn't even mind it. "Don't we need lube or something? Wait, what did you do in the bath? You took ages." Gear stopped to ask, looking down at the other, but he did nudge that pink, twitching hole of the vampire with the tip of his dick, not missing the way the vampire contorted his face at the feeling and grunted out from the tease. It also earned him a glare. "No, but we could get some when we go into down next time, right now I don't care. But I stretched myself out for you, you're welcome by the way." 

Yeah, Gear right now was glad he didn't have to waste anymore time, so with the vampire's consent, he slowly pushed himself into that tight yet loose channel with the help of his own hand to lead it inside. Although, even though Gear was enjoying the feeling of finally being inside of the vampire, his partner looked like he was struggling between wanting to run and escape and forcing himself to take in all of his length. "Ash, breathe, don't hold your breath like that or you'll pass out." Gear's concerned voice broke the vampire's struggle.

The vampire didn't even know he was holding his breath, but letting it out only had him start panting to try and will his body to accept the new intrusion, however Ash enjoyed the way Gear's gentle hands caressed his cheeks to get him to look at him, it made him feel like he was important to the werewolf, and by this time, he actually is. "I won't move until you relax and calm down, take your time." Gear adds, going as far as to start kissing the vampire's lips, to his jaw and down his neck to try and calm him down. It was working slowly, thankfully, he would hate it if the younger immortal was in pain. And he was in pain from the pained faces he was making, Gear didn't like it. "Mm....thanks Gear...just didn't think you were this thick..." 

It was illegal for the vampire to say such a dirty thing, however, Gear let it slide so the other could continue to get used to his size, and thankfully, it didn't take that long for Ash to finally give his nod to move slowly. So it's just what he did, starting to move slow into that relaxed channel. And it seemed to feel just as good to Ash, from the breathless moans to the vampire wrapping his body around the werewolf, he could feel that the other was feeling it too. 

"You okay? Is this fine?" Gear voiced his concern as the vampire's eyes seem to slowly close at the bliss he was feeling. "Mhm...you can go faster, it's okay, I can take it." Ash mumbled out, Gear so much wanted to do so, but he had to make sure. "Are you sure?" 

"Just fuck me, Nugear." 

_Oh_ , Gear wanted to hear his name like that again. 

Sighing, as if this was a lot of work, Gear decided to give what both of them wanted. So he pushed in harder and sped up faster into the vampire, which caused the other to squeeze his eyes shut and let out a louder moan, followed behind praises for the rougher treatment. And it was amazing, Gear didn't know if he should cover the vampire's mouth, since he had become so loud, but fuck it, he wanted to hear, he _needed_ to hear how he was making the vampire feel, from the loud shouts upon getting his prostate hit dead on, to the _"Ah ah ah Gear!"_

It was heaven, and he didn't think he'd care if the humans heard them, he wanted to make it known that the vampire was _his,_ that he didn't belong to that Eve that seems to always trying to get the vampire killed from his own selfishness, from what he heard. Partners his ass, the vampire is his lover and the Eve isn't going to take that from him. He'll do a better job at protecting the vampire than Mahiru ever could. 

"Fuck-! Gear-!" Ash shouts out, causing the werewolf to shake out of it, he didn't realize that he was going beyond rough, more violent, from the way the bed seems to creak loud and hit the wall behind it with such a force, that it seemed like they'd have to fix the wall together too. Ah, maybe he's jealous, that's why. He won't admit it though, even if he pounds the vampire with everything he got, to prove that the vampire is his, he just wants to make sure the other knows that he's his. He can't bare to lose him again. 

"Who do you belong to, Ash?" Gear grounds out, holding onto the headboard with his right hand while the other squeezes the back of the vampire's right thigh to keep it up against his hip so he could reach _deeper_ into that cavern. The Vampire couldn't answer right away since all he could do was yell out his pleasure and grip onto the flesh on Gear's back for a handhold. "Ash-" 

"You-!" The Vampire cries out, desperate for release. Gear almost felt lightheaded, he was happy, beyond happy, is there another word for it? He hoped so, since that is what he felt as he took his left hand to bring it down to the vampire's dick to bring him sweet relief, with Ash not being able to hold on any longer. As a result, the vampire came, thick and heavy against the werewolf's stomach. Gear couldn't help but growl, low and threatening as the channel surrounding his dick clenched so tightly, it made him drive into the Vampire harder, faster, rougher until finally, he painted the inside of Ash white, with _him._ To claim the vampire officially, it was such a light feeling, to finally claim him, he was sure the vampire felt the same, he hoped so at least, but with the vampire continuing to crowd his body around the werewolf as Gear took his hand off the vampire's oversensitive member, he could tell the vampire was finally at peace, like he has been waiting for this for a long time. Ah....He feels the same. 

"Ash, was that okay? Are you alright?" Gear asked once again to check up on him, the Vampire's eyes were closed, mouth open with heavy pants and his features slack, as if he could fall asleep at any moment. Which, the werewolf wouldn't mind, after all, they were both tired. 

_"I love you."_

Gear couldn't believe it at first, he thought it was his own mind saying that in hopes that he would say it to the Vampire, but no, after hearing it over and over in his head, all he could do was stare down at the Vampire with eyes so wide, like he has seen something that finally got his eyes to open to see the light. And this was it, this was his light, even if he has Youtarou, but this.... _this_ took everything and gave him everything at the same time. 

Sleepy Ash loves him. 

"I love you too, Ash..." Gear finally answered with a sigh of relief, leaning down to kiss the other gently. The two shared lazy kisses, since the Vampire was still calming down from his high, until the Vampire eventually fell limp, passing out under the werewolf. Gear didn't mind it, all he could do now was rearrange them onto their sides, pull the blankets up to keep them warm and then join his Lover in sleep. He didn't care about the mess, they could just clean it up together in the morning. So with that in mind, Gear fell asleep staying inside the other to keep their bodies connected.

They'll deal with everything tomorrow, it'll be fine. And perhaps, he could pamper the Vampire just a bit. 

Maybe. 


	4. Aftercare

When the sun arose over the horizon, the couple remained asleep wrapped in each others' arms. After all, they both have the bad habit of sleeping til noon. They weren't morning people, that's for the housewives to deal with, since well, they both are monsters whom hunt at night. 

So when there were heavy knocking against their locked door, all they could do is grunt in annoyance and pull the blanket up to hide their faces, attempting to block out the loud yelling of one of the troublesome humans, and from what they can hear, it was Youtarou waking them up for breakfast. 

"What a pain, when can we ever sleep in peace?" The vampire bemoaned, curling himself more around his Werewolf partner. To whom which, the other pulls him possessively close, since Werewolves _are_ possessive and dominant creatures, and Sleepy Ash didn't mind it as he hid his face against the other's chest to share warmth. "Breakfast is done, come on Gear! Where is Mahiru's cat? He's not in the spare room! Where did you hide him!" Youtarou demanded with another bang of the door, irritating said Werewolf. "He's in here with me, stop banging on the door! We're awake!" Gear growled out, finally getting their peace when the banging stopped. "Oh! Okay, but wait! We heard banging in here and what sounded like someone in pain- Oh..." Youtarou suddenly became quiet when he realized, he wanted to check up on them last night and so did Mahiru when he heard a shout from what could've been from Kuro and banging around in the room, but they decided that it wasn't their business of knowing. And he was right not to check on them after all. "Wait a minute! Did you two seriously-" 

"Don't say it so loud Youtarou, but yes, we did. That's none of your business." Gear cut him off loud enough, causing the vampire to wince at the volume. "So wait! You two really weren't fighting on the balcony too?" the Human questioned further. "No, I could've fucked him right there until you two disturbed us-" 

"Gear.." Ash grunts out, "You're gonna give him a heart attack." 

"I don't care Ash." The Werewolf said quietly. "You two shouldn't be doing that out in the open! What is wrong with you two! Ugh! Just! Go shower and get cleaned before you both scar Mahiru! I'll distract him til you both are clean! Just don't leave any messes for him to find!" Youtarou shouted before he briskly walked away for the couple to get up and shower. All the couple could do was sigh, so much for morning after cuddles. "What a pain..." Ash sighs out, forcing himself to move to sit up. They were dirty after all, he supposes they could take a hot bath together or perhaps a shower. Looking at his partner however, he didn't look like he wanted to move. 

Well, forget a cozy bath together then. 

"I'll go first." Ash tells Gear as he turns his body to grab his old clothes that were still within the dressers of their shared room. He's glad that Gear never got rid of them, it would be awkward if he had to walk around the house with nothing but underwear and a robe. Speaking of which, he decided to take that white robe the Werewolf owned to slip onto himself to leave the room. Gear seemed like he fell back asleep, so the Wolf wouldn't mind it if he took it. 

* * *

After he was finished, he opened the door to the bedroom, tossed the robe onto the bed on top of the werewolf on purpose and closed the door since the other was still fully nude. Now that he feels clean, he feels much better, even though he's still quite sore from last night, but he won't complain since they both wanted it to begin with. 

"Kuro? Where did you sleep at? Gear's room?" Mahiru asked once he snuck up behind him, causing the Servamp to turn quickly to face the innocent human. "Huh? Yeah since he had space for me. He's still asleep but he'll wake up in a bit." Kuro tells him, getting a nod from the teen. "What happened last night though? We heard shouts and banging, were you two fighting?" Mahiru gave him an accusing look, to which Kuro had to step back a bit. "We weren't fighting, no, let's say we are on good terms." 

"Then why-" Mahiru started but stopped, face going bright red when he figured out on what Kuro meant. "Wait! You two-!" 

"Quiet down Mahiru, yes, you're reacting like Youtarou right now. Me and Gear are dating Mahi, eventually this was going to happen." Kuro whispered sharply to his Eve, taking his arm to lead him towards the stairs to head down. "So wait! He didn't hurt you badly right? Wait! I shouldn't assume-" 

"You assume correct Mahi, I was on the bottom." Kuro cut him off bluntly, not missing how Mahiru gave him a disbelieving look. "Why?" Mahiru all but asked but quickly replaced it as he freaked out. "Wait! You don't gotta answer that's your business! I don't have to know!" 

"It's because he's a Werewolf, I told you that they are more dominant creatures against us graceful vampires. It was consensual though, and he didn't hurt me, I asked for it." Kuro decided to be honest with him, it didn't bother him and plus, Mahiru was curious, sure he'll be alright with answering his questions. "That's true...at least it was consensual though....does it like...hurt? I heard it hurts the first time for guys?" The brunet couldn't help but become flushed and red after asking, but if Kuro didn't mind answering his questions, then he'll ask what he could since Kuro has experience. "Mhm, and it did. That's why foreplay is an important thing before penetration, just make sure your partner, male, female or nonbinary, whatever floats your boat knows about that. And make sure you know that too, obviously. But it doesn't hurt for long." The vampire replied honestly, patting the brown hair of his Eve to get him to chill out. "So you're saying that last night was your first time?" Mahiru turns to face the other. "Yes, it was _our_ first time actually. So whatever you were thinking about experience, we have absolutely none until last night. We still don't know much about that whole thing." 

"Oh, I see...Well thank you for telling me Kuro." Mahiru smiled at him, he was happy that Kuro was letting him in on his life, beit personal or not, he liked hearing Kuro be carefree to answer his curious questions. Truthfully, he doesn't know personally how he swings, he's maybe pansexual of some sort since he honestly doesn't mind anyone- ah, that reminds him. "Wait, I never asked, but what is your sexuality?" Mahiru asked boldly, turning to his partner once again when he faced forward. "My sexuality? How bold, but I'm Demisexual I guess. You seem more like a pansexual since you are such a people person. So I never asked." Kuro replied, facing his partner as well when they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Why they took so long to get down the stairs? Nobody will know. 

"I was just thinking that for myself actually, but I could've guessed that about you. You are a private person and a one person type of guy." Mahiru points out, which Kuro agrees with a nod. "I thought as much, but yeah you're pretty much correct on that one." 

"So like, have you two ever thought of kids? I'm sure you two would be good parents." 

Kuro knew that was incoming, but he couldn't help but wince from the memory of his own parents. "We haven't talked about that, but depending on Gear, we might end up adopting some werewolf kid that was abandoned by their parents, vampires don't age and we can't raise a human child due to the danger of them finding out what we are, even though Youtarou didn't seem to mind, that or we won't have a kid. I'm sure we'll be happy without one til it gets too quiet." Kuro shrugs, Gear seems more family friendly when it comes to raising kids unlike him, but when it comes to that time, maybe with all the help Mahiru did for him.... _maybe_ he would be considered a good parent when the time comes. 

"That's true, but either way, if I'm still alive by then I can't wait to see your kid!~" Mahiru beamed at the thought, unbeknownst how Kuro frowned at the mention of death. "Yeah....we'll see." 

* * *

"Sexuality? Kids? What do you mean?" Gear asked at the table, since he woke up and took a shower not long ago before joining them all at the table. Of course, Mahiru was a curious cat and had to ask Gear the same shit he asked Kuro. 

"What is your sexuality and are you two gonna have kids?" Mahiru implored again, Youtarou perking up at the question. "I wondered that too, you never told me when I asked you for advice about my sexuality when I was first discovering it, and you helped raise me, so I thought you might like kids." Youtarou budded in to help Mahiru out a bit. Both Kuro and Gear looked at each other about it, Kuro never really got anything sexuality wise from the Werewolf, but he was thinking that he's pretty much the same as him. However, kids was a different thought entirely. 

"I'm probably what Ash is, a Demisexual. I don't mind kids, but those can wait awhile." Gear answered bluntly. Ah, Kuro was right it seems. 

"I see, well that's good to know~ So does that mean we are all going to Japan?" Youtarou couldn't help but ask, he is from Japan after all and he does get homesick from time to time. 

Gear took another good look at his Vampire partner before his answer, humming and turning to face his friend. 

"Sure, we could move." 

Kuro couldn't help but look at the Werewolf and smile in thanks, it would be nice to once again live with the other like how it was before. Perhaps he has a future with him after all. 

"I'll make sure he isn't lazy though." Gear spoke again. 

"You bitch." Kuro groaned, causing the humans to laugh. 

They had a moment and Gear ruined it. To think they'll eventually get married if it works out in the end. What a pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also rewriting another fic cause I absolutely hated it, but now this is done lmfao. I struggled hard :'> But anyways, here y'all go. Tell me if you guys want another like this but different plot I suppose, like it could be switched or somethin' idk. But okie Hope y'all enjoyed :>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ This is a three-part story, let me know if you'd want a longer fic of this pairing, I just love them ^^


End file.
